The Gamewars
by Voyager15
Summary: The countries of Minecraft and Roblox are on the verge of war and the lives of thousands of Minecrafters and Robloxians are drastically changing. Journey in to the point of view of some Minecrafters and Robloxians as they journey through minefields, battles, betrayal, and death.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

On the morning of the first day in the realm of computers, January 1st, year 1, a new country was born from advances in technology. The new country was named Roblox and it's leader is the first Robloxian called Builderman. He then invited people to come and play, and eventually the village of Roblox became a small city. Outposts and settlements were built around unmarked territories, and the first city of Roblox became it's capital. By the year 3, Roblox was a small country powered by thousands of players. But by June 6, year 3, a rebellion rose in the south of Roblox. The rebellion's leader, Notch, wanted to end Roblox and build another country because Roblox in his point of view was a horrid place. Hundreds of Robloxians died in wars around the border. Builderman was frantic. He did not want the war to continue or else thousands of more innocent Robloxians would be killed. On March 14, year 4, he gathered up hundreds of tons of indestructible material (with help from roughly 700,000 Robloxians) and blocked off the rebelling armies. Soon, the remaining rebels left the area around Roblox and were never seen again. Builderman was relieved and believed the rebels were killed by lack of food, water, or the harsh terrain outside of Roblox. But none of those happened. The remaining rebels named themselves Minecraft and on August 24, year 5, the Minecrafters built a country several thousand kilometers away from Roblox. The leader of the new country was Notch, and his younger "brother" Herobrine was the general of his own army. Soon, the players' looks changed from Roblox looks to traditional Minecraft looks. For years the country of Roblox was thought to be a Myth in Minecraft. Whenever a Minecrafter talked about Roblox, other people will be like,"The make-believe country only babies play in?" Very few Minecrafters believed in Roblox, and the few that think the country exists normally ventures out beyond Minecraft territory and disappear without a trace. Minecraft was at peace, but that peace will not last long. In fact, that peace would last for only a few years...


	2. Chapter 1-The Discovery

Minecraft P.O.V

It was a sunny day in Minecraft, with red and yellow leaves on the ground and the temperature a little less than 20°C. On that sidewalk, Steve was doing research on the environmental change in temperature, to see if it was normal as an average autumn day would be. He was doing the experiments for his friend, Kurtjmac, because he was concerned that the overuse of coal would result in catastrophic disasters along the coast of the city Picax. Kurtjmac was a weather and natural space specialist in Minecraft. As SkyDoesMinecraft walked by, Steve handed him a Golden apple. "Any luck so far?",he asked. Steve replied,"Nope. The increasing levels of Carbon H-12 is increasing in the atmosphere. At this rate, the city of Picax would be underwater in about a few decades."  
"That does not sound good"  
"Well, we are creating Arbon 124, which destroys Carbon H-12 and purifies the atmosphere"  
"Well, thanks for the budder apple."  
"No problem"  
As Steve checked his computer screen, he said,"This cannot be right." The air he sampled had over 0.3% Carbon H-12 in it. It does not sound like a lot, but even 0.1% can cause catastrophic changes. He hurried to the Laboratory and said,"Professor Kurt, the Carbon H-12 composition is 0.3%, and that was 16% more than last time I measured it!" Kurtjmac was a Minecrafter with a tan-colored coat and 3D-glasses. "What!" he exclaimed. He checked the air sample with his own computer and said,"You're right. We need to investigate where this source came from. Was there any recent fires anywhere here?" Steve replied,"Nope. Last fire I heard about burned down five buildings in the city of Crafter, and that city is far inland, over five thousand kilometers away." They used a wind vane to check where the wind came from. "Over there"Kurt said, pointing North. They headed towards Kurtjmac's Lucky Potato Food Truck. They got in and started heading North. After they drove a few miles, they saw a large camp with campfires burning in the camp. "Looks like an army camp",Kurt said. Steve looked carefully at the tents and they did not look like a Minecraft camp at all. The soldiers there were also not Minecrafters. Their bodies look the same except the head is a cylinder shape with rounded edges. "Robloxians", Steve muttered under his breath. There was strange weapons like large vehicles that have a metal tube coming out of it and the soldiers were holding sticklike weapons. "Stay down",said Kurt "they might be dangerous." When they got near, they saw a war flag with a large red R outlined in white. The R looked kind of blocky and there was another war flag in the camp that had the word ROBLOX on it. Steve and Kurt were hiding behind a few rocks when a truck pulled up. "The army is ready" they heard someone say. "Good. We will attack that Minecraft city tomorrow morning." Steve then accidentally knocked over a boulder that fell into a ravine. The Robloxians noticed and started walking towards Kurt and Steve. "Go!" Kurt exclaimed. "I will hold them off!" Bullets pounded the ground. "Leave me behind!" Steve started running towards Kurt's truck. He turned on the truck and slammed on the gas. "No..." he said as he saw Kurtjmac bravely standing up to the Robloxians while wearing his iron armor and holding his enchanted diamond sword while he was driving away.

**Author's note:**

**If you want to, suggest the name of a Minecraft/Roblox Player and a link to one of their videos and I will add them to The Gamewars. (PS. If you play Minecraft, you can send me a video of you playing Minecraft if you want to be in this story. If you don't record while playing Minecraft and you want to be in The Gamewars, you can put in the reviews what your Minecraft username is and send me a picture of your Minecraft Skin.)**


	3. Chapter 2-The First Battle

After Steve warned the city of Picax, everyone was in shock. They could never imagine something could threaten their country at all. The officials were organizing soldiers for the upcoming battle. "Well, I have to talk to Guude now," said Steve. He walked over to a telephone and dialed Guude's server number. "Hello?" asked Guude. Steve replied,"We are at war with a country called Roblox." The phone was silent for a moment. Then Guude said,"I know. What about Kurtjmac? Is he finished with the Carbon H-12 project yet?" Steve hesitated for a moment. "Well, last time I saw Kurt was when he held off the Robloxians. I haven't seen him since."  
"Don't worry about him."  
"But the Robloxians might have captured him!"  
"I know Kurt. He is not a kind of person that will give up easily. By the time this war is halfway done, the Robloxians will regret capturing him."  
"I need to go get ready for the attack. See you later!"  
Steve hung up the phone. He heard the enemy army marching up to the wall. One of the Robloxians said,"Surrender and we will not attack!" Steve heard a Minecrafter reply back to the Robloxian,"Hey, are you nuts? We never leave without a fight!" That was when chaos broke out between the two armies. The city had an advantage because of the wall around the city, but even Steve knew it will not last long. Steve climbed onto the wall and a bullet flew past his eyes. If he was a centimeter closer, he would've been hit. He got out his bow and arrows, but upon seeing the Robloxian's tanks, he grabbed a TNT cannon and pressed the button. KABOOM! The cannon had a direct hit on the tank and the tank bursted into flames. Steve saw Robloxians placing ladders on the wall. When a Roblox player climbed up, Steve said,"Want a piece of me? Well, here is some!" Steve shoved coal into the Robloxian's mouth and the Robloxian fell with his ladder. "Retreat, retreat!" he eventually heard from the Roblox General. All of the Robloxians dropped their weapons and ran away while the Minecrafters celebrated and raised a green flag over the city as a sign of victory. Steve said,"W-we won our first battle."Steve heard Vintagebeef behind him say "Robloxians are such babies, running away from a fight." After they cleaned up the "mess" the Robloxians left behind (like the broken war tanks, discarded weapons, pieces of metal, and a broken war flag or two) a Minecrafter suddenly had some inspiration. He invited Steve to come see it. "As you see, my new invention is currently not efficient, but it can add a whole new section into the army...ariel force." said Sethbling. Steve asked,"What is it?" It was a cockpit with some wooden wings with leather strapped over it.  
"It is a plane." replied Sethbling.


	4. Chapter 3-The Invention

Steve looked at Sethbling, confused. "What is a plane?" he aksed. Sethbling replied,"A plane is a flying machine that uses aerodynamic wings and engines to propel it forward. This plane I made from scratch is based off the remains of a crashed Robloxian plane I found in the desert. For weeks I have been secretly working on this project. I never told Guude, or anyone else. Although, Etho sometimes came over to help." Steve stared at the plane and asked,"How do you fight while driving that? You cannot use a bow and control that plane at the same time."  
"You see that dispenser in the front?"  
Steve nodded.  
"Well, that dispenser shoots arrows, fire charges, or TNT rapidly. Although you can only drop the TNT, it is very useful for sneak attacks and air support," Sethbling replied. Sethbling also got out a Roblox gun and said,"Also, we could research these weapons and possibly make Minecraft versions of these." Steve then looked at the time. "12:30. Time for me to check my iron. I don't want it burned in the furnace,"he told Sethbling. Steve walked away while Sethbling was confused trying to make sense of Steve's statement.  
When Steve got home, he collected his iron and diamonds. He crafted a Diamond sword and enchanted it. Then he melted down the iron, shaped it into armor, and crafted Iron armor with it. "It's showtime,"he said after he enchanted the armor.  
The next day, he was assigned to guard the large castle wall around Minecraft. The wall extends around the country and is make mostly of stone brick. The middle of the wall is made of bedrock (the Robloxians don't stand a chance!) and the wall itself was over 70 blocks high and 30 blocks wide. There were TNT cannons attached to the front and dispensers filled with arrows, fire charges, and anything that hurts line the top of the wall. The wall was so long it even had it's own minecart system. Towers were placed every chunk and lava filled the moat around the wall. The only disadvantage was the wall had no means of accurate anti-aircraft weapons, so planes that flew over the walls had to be dealt with experienced archers. Steve was in the Infantry section of the army. There are five sections currently. Infantry, naval, ranged, ariel, and under-0. Infantry are your average swordsmen. Naval is battleships and carriers. Ranged are archers, heavy artillery, and gunmen. Ariel is planes and sky battles. Under-0 is fighting underground in caverns and digging through solid blocks and foreign materials to reach the enemy's base. Steve was one of the 300,000 Infantry soldiers in the Minecraft National Army. Inal, including all of the local armies and Herobrine's army, there is over 720,000,000 soldiers inal throughout Minecraft. So far, from the information collected by spies sent to Roblox and paperwork found in abandoned Roblox military cars, the Minecraft officials roughly estimated the Robloxian army to be from 850,000,000 to 920,000,000 soldiers. The Minecrafters were confident they will win this war.


	5. Chapter 4-The Camp

Roblox P.O.V.

"Well, it seems we are at a bad start,"said a Robloxian general. After the retreat of the first battle, the generals were angry and started stocking up on supplies, bullets, and medical equipment. Someone named Guest was fixing up the planes. "Oh, come on!" he said as the plane's engine started up and backfired on him. Sonjey15 walked by and said,"What happened Guest, it looks like you've been battling a wildfire!" Guest's hair was standing on end, his shirt and pants were covered in ash, and his hat was on fire. "No, but I've love to scrap these planes if our budget cuts weren't so high," he replied angrily. Sonjey15 said back,"You might as well go clean the oil off the cars if you were a rank lower. Besides, if our budget cuts were a cent higher, we would not have an army here right now." Guest was quiet for a minute and said,"Well, do you think it was wise for Builderman to choose Snixdigger to temporary lead Roblox while he is out examining new species in the Dark Forest? He said he will be away for about seven years." Before Sonjey15 can answer, someone said,"Enemy on our tail." He quickly jumped onto the small wall made of dirt around the Robloxian war camp, looked through a telescope, and in the distance he could see the faint outline of a Minecraft war camp. "Who do they think they are, camping right next to us?" a Robloxian named Voyager15 said. Another Robloxian said,"Too much Bloxy cola, I suppose." The entire camp was quiet for a moment. Then everyone broke out in laughter. "You know, they must've drank several barrels of whiskey to camp that close!" Guest replied through his laughter. One of the generals said,"Get your weapons ready, we will attack tomorrow." After everyone fell asleep, Sonjey15 was still sitting by his tent, watching the stars when he heard Guest behind him say,"Hard to sleep during the middle of a war, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was wondering, why don't we ally with Minecraft instead of fighting them? That would save us a lot of resources and men."  
When Guest said that, Sonjey15 exclaimed,"You might as well say that in front of Snixdigger, he will have you dragged off to court. What we did to the Minecrafters two days ago, I doubt they will forgive us." Guest placed a metal box onto the ground and said,"Well, now that everyone is asleep I can test my new tracking device." He pulled out a radar dish and an antenna and he attached those pieces to a piece of equipment. He then pressed a few buttons, looked at the screen, and said,"Good, we outnumber the Minecrafter camp five to one." Sonjey15 was puzzled. "You might be wondering how I know,"said Guest. "Well, this device I'm holding can track the amount of soldiers in any camp, ally or enemy." He then disassembled it and delicately placed the parts in his metal briefcase. "Well, time to go to sleep!" Guest walked into his tent and fell asleep on his sleeping bag. Sonjey15 also walked into his tent and laid down on his sleeping bag. His last thought before falling asleep was,'_Please let us win this war._'


	6. Chapter 5-The Camp Battle

Copy and paste this in a new browser and listen to this song while reading: watch?v=cJRbNb98wBY

'This is it!' Sonjey15 thought. The day of the camp battle is beginning. He placed his helmet on and he sheaved his sword. He also took a first-aid pack just to be safe. When he walked out of his tent, Guest greeted him. "We will defiantly win, we outnumber them, and even if I am wrong we have tanks and air support." Sonjey15 ran over to the infantry group. All of the soldiers were confident, but he could see the nervousness on their face. Most of the swordsmen here were just hired;others hadn't fought any battles yet. "Get into formation!" said a general. All of the soldiers lined up and started walking towards the enemy camp. A Robloxian raised a red flag (It means Surrender or Die!) and the marksmen loaded their rifles. When the Minecrafters spotted the Robloxians, the Minecraft war horn sounded and Minecrafters bolted out of tents. "Great, it's raining arrows," exclaimed Sonjey15 as he held his shield up to block the projectiles. A Minecraft soldier was ready to stab him but when he brought his sword down, Sonjey15 was already behind the Minecrafter and quickly killed him. Another soldier was sneaking behind him, but that soldier fell down and Sonjey15 saw Guest holding a sniper. "Not on my watch," Guest said. They heard TNT exploding in the camp. "They are shooting their TNT cannons, duck!" Ignited TNT went soaring overhead, just barely missing Sonjey15 by a few inches. Soon, Roblox tanks joined their ranks. KABOOM! A tent in the enemy camp exploded. SMASH! A Minecraft war vehicle was crushed by a Roblox tank. Sonjey15 was using his rifle to drive some of the Minecrafters out when an arrow hit him in the arm. "Ouch!" he said. Fire filled the sky as the enemy tents caught on fire. After the smoke and flames cleared, there was broken tools on the ground. Remains of tents littered the ground while the remaining Minecrafters fled from the battle scene. Guest said to Sonjey15,"Are you OK?" Sonjey15 showed the arrow stuck in his arm. "Don't worry, I have been through worse,"he said. He then pulled out the arrow and bandaged the wound. "We won our first battle!" replied a general. "Go on, scuttle back to your leader and tell him that yourself!" a random Robloxian said to the fleeing Minecrafters. The Robloxians raised a green flag for victory over the ruined enemy camp, and best of all Sonjey15 was the one to hold it. "It seems like we had the element of surprise on this battle,"said Guest,"But no matter, we still won this battle, surprise or not!" They lost about 15 soldiers in that battle, but even though they lost some soldiers a Roblox passenger plane with soldiers on it delivered over 50 soldiers to their camp had about 5,000 soldiers now, outnumbering the nearest village 10 to 1. "The stakes have turned,"Sonjey15 said to Guest. "No matter what, I will still fight for Roblox." Guest smiled and said,"Well, good news! The nearest Roblox camp will assist us in breaking down the wall around Minecraft. Our soldiers can only get here by plane, and flying is not very efficient. We shall attack next week." When Sonjey15 was sharpening his sword, he got a letter from the general.

_Sonjey15_

_You have been promoted to MASTER SWORDSMEN. I expect you to fight your best in battle. Good luck!_

_General Irix_

Sonjey15 smiled after he read the letter. "This is my lucky day,"he said.


	7. Chapter 6-The Preparation

Roblox P.O.V

"Wake up!" Sonjey15 woke up suddenly. He grabbed his sword and said,"Where is the enemy?" Guest was standing in front of him and replied,"It's just your instincts, that battle yesterday must've sharpened up your bloodlust. C'mon, we are going to the Minecraft border to break down the Main Wall so our siege weapons can move into Roblox." Sonjey15 said,"Does that involve another battle? Right after our previous battle?" Guest replied,"No, the attack will take place three to four days from now. The only way to conquer the inner cities would be to bring in our mobile bases. Helicopters and planes cannot carry them." He said,"Let's go outside. Our plane is waiting for us." Sonjey15 grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. He then walked out of his tent, packed it up, and walked over to a large Roblox plane marked "G-345" on it. G-345 planes have tough armor and high speed. The chance of hitting it is 1/1000, and even if you do hit that plane it will take over 100 more hits to take it down. Sonjey15 got into the plane with 20 other Robloxians and it took off. He looked out the window as the clouds passed by.  
"We are almost to our destination!" said the plane pilot. The large Minecraft wall towered in the distance. BOOM! TNT flew below them and nearly hit them. An explosion rang out near their plane. It flew through a cloud of smoke and fire. "The Minecrafters finally updated their Anti-Aircraft weapons,"said Guest. Two Robloxians armed with assault weapons started shooting the Minecrafters below. KABOOM! The E-24 Roblox plane next to them exploded to bits. A burning plane engine soared passed their plane. SMASH! The burning engine collided with the wing of their plane. The engine caught on fire and exploded. "Hang on, we are almost to our camp!" the plane pilot said. Lucky for them, there was an updraft so they didn't plummet to their death. "Runway spotted! Emergency engine on!" The plane's landing gear was activated and it gently landed...if you call landing and then flipping over "gently". The Robloxians went out of the plane and flipped the plane over to it's normal position. "Fun, huh?" asked Guest. Sonjey15 replied,"Fun?! You call nearly being shot out of the sky in the middle of enemy territory FUN?!" Guest shook his head."Some people don't get the meaning of humor,"he mumbled to himself. The Robloxians' mobile bases were over the size of houses. With turret guns placed around the base and being over two stories high, the mobile bases certainly earned their name. The bases also carry small tanks with them and mini gunships. All of the Robloxians looked fierce, but in reality they are pretty nervous about the upcoming battle. They had stationed turret guns around the area and troops were evenly placed in the camp. When Sonjey15 looked at the huge Minecraft wall, he felt small. It was the first time he felt like that, and thinking about that gave him the shivers. 'What am I, a gibbering baby? Soldiers fell no fear!' he thought angrily to himself. He then pushed the thought out of his head and thought about the battle techniques he will need during the war. '_Hit and run will be useless, there is no cover here. Rapidly shooting my gun will be a waste of ammo if I'm not aiming at anything. Assumptions will be dangerous;it could lead the entire army to it's death_.' Sonjey15 was pondering over what needed to be avoided to successfully destroy the wall. He then heard Guest say,"The sun has set;we need to rest for the battle tomorrow." Sonjey15 then set up his tent and laid in his sleeping bag. He lay on his sleeping bag, thinking about the border battle. Then he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7-Border Battle

Minecraft's POV

Max watched the Robloxian's camp from the wall. It just doesn't seem fair, how the Robloxians have war tanks, planes, and nukes while Minecraft only had medieval weapons , flimsy wood and leather planes, and battering rams. Heck, Max had never SEEN a plane, save for those that pass over the MC border wall that move in a blur. "I once wished I'd get out of my boring life. I didn't mean THIS way," he muttered to himself. He used to me a normal merchant traveling throughout the Minecraft continents. It sounds like fun, but all you see is DESERT. '_Those stupid, scorching hot, blasted, wasted, broken, contaminated, burning, cactus-filled, endless deserts is what I'd rather have now than sitting on this stupid wall staring my eyes out at the Robloxians._' He yawned for a second, but was interrupted when a grenade landed next to him. "What the-" he said before it exploded and sent him hurtling towards a wagon. He said "Finally some action," while shooting the Robloxians with his Power V and Flame II bow. KABOOM! The Minecrafter's TNT cannons started firing at the Robloxians, but they were destroyed one by one when the enemy tanks broke through the main defense. "Hey Max, I think it's time for us to...RETREAT!" Steve said while dodging a round of bullets from a machine gun. The Robloxian's battering rams started smashing through the front layer of the MC wall, but TNT was dropped on them in the middle of their smashing. KABOOM! KABOOM! One by one the battering rams blew up and burned. Then Max saw something huge through the smoke. "What is that?!" he asked, alarmed by it's size. Then, a huge metallic hand fell out of nowhere, grabbed a piece of the MC wall, and then started smashing it against the catapults. Bullets came out of nowhere, and then Robloxians riding horses broke through the smoke with guns blazing. KRATATATATATATATA. Max could here the sound of machine guns, and he looked up. A Robloxian war plane started homing in on him, and then he grabbed an undetonated grenade on the ground, detonated it, and then threw it towards the plane. BOOM! The plane exploded into thousands of shards, each one landing on the ground with a "ting!" Max heard something creaking. He looked at the MC wall, on the verge of collapsing. '_No, it can't be! The Minecraft Protection wall is made of bedrock! Nobody can break through that!_' It was too bad to really happen. The wall creaked a few more times after some explosions, and then it collapsed. Like that, it collapsed into a pile of rubble like it was nothing but an average wall. "Retreat, retreat!" said a general. Max hopped onto his horse and rode away towards the nearest village.  
"Everyone evacuate! Hurry! The Robloxians are here!" The soldiers were evacuating the villages and cities to Herobrine's capital city. "There is no time to loose, we need to hurry!" someone said. The Minecart Evacuation Systems (MES) were working perfectly. The only problem was there was not enough iron or minecarts. People were digging for iron as fast as they can and smelting it to evacuate all of the citizens. "Keep it up, hurry!" "You can make it, keep going!" Some Minecrafters evacuated immediately while others packed up their supplies. Some of the other citizens immediately became soldiers when they had a chance. The only reason they are going to Herobrine's capital (even though Herobrine is a very mean trickster), Notch and Herobrine had an agreement: Whenever a war that threatens everyone is occurring, they will both work together. Herobrine officially announced a few days ago that Notch and himself were going to get a plan ready in a few years. It sounds like a long time, but it's Minecraft's only hope. The last Minecrafters that left the evacuation subway were the soldiers. But right before they left, they filled the underground station with TNT and ignited one the second the minecart was about to leave the station. "Next stop, Herobrine's capital!" a general said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, stupid computer failure and I waited too long to make the next one. Until then, see you later!**


End file.
